Solo amigos
by Pava-Flower
Summary: Hay héroes realmente lentos. No sé escribir summarys. Es un WalkerxErika, huele a galletitas.
1. Chapter 1

Era tarde, no de noche pero era tarde, Kadota suspiró, Erika era fuerte, pero perderse sola por Ikebukuro era muy peligroso.

Walker parecía totalmente nervioso con la chica tan ''lejos'', Kadota y Togusa mantenían la calma, confiando en ella.

Sonó el móvil de Walker, era el número de Erika.

-**¿Karisawa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Espero que no hayas ido a ninguna **_**Convención**__* _**sin mí**-respondió sin ni escuchar a quién hablaba por el aparato.

-**Estoy·...en per·...-**la verdad, se escuchaba bastante mal, pero reconocería la voz de Erika en cualquier condición, donde quiera estuviera la chica había poca covertura-** Garaje·... No hace falta que veng·...**

Walker colgó sin ni escuchar esto último, echó a correr sin pararse a explicarle a los otros dos lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Unas quince plazas de garaje después, encontró en el que debería estar la chica, se plantó frente a ella, puso pose de super Ultraman y soltó una frase triunfal.

-**El héroe siempre hace una entrada dinámica**-Soltó cambiando de pose para sacar un cutter de cotar tramas* y abrir un poco los ojos.

-**Y a veces llega tarde**-Erika sonrió mirándolo, estaba sentada sobre uno de los cinco tios sin conocimiento que había en el lugar.

Walker miró perplejo la escena, aunque no tardó mucho en comprender que la chica había sido capaz de defenderse sola, quizás los noqueó incluso antes de llamarle.

-**¡KARISAWA!**- gritó de pronto saltando a abrazarla cerrando los ojos poniendo su habitual expresión felina-** ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Menos mal que estás bien~!**-la soltó mientras canturreaba, ya tan despreocupado como siempre comenzando a salir del lugar.

-**Claro, claro~. No podía dejar a Yumachi solo~- **le cogió la mano para caminar a su lado y poco después bailar. Dejandose llevar, porque a_ ellos poco les importaba que les llamaran locos._

**-.**

**¿Corto? Meh es un primer capitulo de dos, corto se queda, ya me lo han dicho. Lo siento mucho pero mi imaginación no daba para más, me explotaba la cabeza cada dos por tres.**

**Bien ahora un poco de vocabulario o explicaciones.**

**Con Convención Walker se refiere a la típica convención otaku.**

**Un cutter es una herramienta que como su nombre indica corta, el cutter corta tramas se usa para cortar las tramas, vamos los puntos y distintas texturas de los mangas, teniendo en cuenta que Walker escribió uno se me ocurrió que era un buen arma para él.**

**¿Por qué ellos? Porque el YumasakixKarisawa needs more love C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche todos quedaron para cenar en el Sushi ruso, Walker y Erika llegaron de la mano y tomaron asiento, uno junto al otro.

Kadota comenzó a echarles la bronca, por no avisar ni llamar después de la desaparición de Erika.

Ambos sonrieron cogiendose tambien la otra mano mientras se ponían de perfil, pegando mucho sus caras a las de Kadota.

-**Tranquilo, Dotachin~ nos cuidamos mutuamente~**-canturrearon.

Togusa los miró mientras ambos se sentaban como gente normal y empezaban a comer, tragó el trozo de sushi que tenía en la boca y se dirigió a ellos.

-**Siempre me ha preocupado una cosa ¿Cuál es vuestra relación?- **soltó como si tal cosa.

Ante aquel comentario Walker ''tropezó'' estampando la cara contra la lona riendo.

Erika se agachó junto a él, riendo también.

-**Somos amigos, Togusa**- dejo de reír poco a poco y luego observó al chico que reía sobre la lona, tenía las orejas terriblemente sonrojadas.

Aquello la ruborizó ligeramente.

La cena siguió sin más incidentes.

Al terminar de cenar, Erika y Walker salieron del restaurante yendo unos pasos por delante, de nuevo cogidos de la mano mientras canturreaban.

-¿De verdad no son nada más que amigos?- insistió Togusa tras ellos junto a Kadota- Porque parecen enamorados.

**-Probablemente lo están pero nunca se lo dirán... Ambos prefieren su amistad antes que cualquier otra cosa- **susurró Kadota- **Puedes llamarlos cobardes, pero yo quiero que en realidad es que son solo amigos.**


End file.
